A Time To Value
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: An old present makes Shelby remember how she became best of friends with her lovable, destructive Cyd. My First One Shot For This Show! : D
1. Chapter 1

**An old present makes Shelby remember how she became best of friends with her lovable, destructive Cyd. My First One Shot For This Show! : D**

* * *

It's a warm, September day in Shelby and Cyd's hometown, Portland. An energetic and peppy Shelby and a tired, annoyed Cyd, walked into their room. "Woohoo! Wasn't Gym class fun today, Cyd?" Shelby ask as she plopped down on her side of the bed. The only response she got was Cyd's body slamming onto her bed on her side, moaning quietly. Shelby smile as she got up from her bed, crossing over to Cyd's. She gently shakes Cyd's shoulder, singing Cyd's name out. This time, she got a louder moan from Cyd. Shelby chuckles softly as she went on to talk about Gym class. "Come on Cyd, if anything Gym class should get your blood pumping and ready to take on the day!"

"Oh please," Cyd said as she sat up on her bed. "You're just saying that because of that cute boy you were partner up with". Shelby began to wave her hands frantically to the side as she said "N-No way! Ha, are you kidding me?! I wasn't even paying attention that muscular, athletic, charming, easy on the eyes guy. Hehehe nope, it's all about that cardio!". Cyd looked at Shelby to see if she was telling the truth. Shelby seems unfazed by Cyd's glare, making Cyd almost actually believing her. Cyd went to put her head back down on the bed until she heard somewhat faint scratching noises. She quickly look up and saw Shelby's face, completely cover in hives as she tries desperately not to scratch it. That plan fails miserably as Shelby instantly scratch it. Noticing what she was doing, Shelby looks over at Cyd, who's eyebrows raised and head tilted to the side at her. Shelby then lets out a small embarrass chuckle. "I need help"

Cyd chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement. "You do"

Shelby was about to say something else until she heard Shelby's mom voice. "Shelby! Cyd! Come on girls! I made tacos!"

It became very silent in the room. "Wait. Did your mom said she made tacos?" Cyd asks as she lift her head up to face Shelby. "Yeah. Your favorite" Shelby answered. Without no warning, Cyd jumped off her bed, causing Shelby to fall off during the process. "HECK YA! TACOS! HERE I COME!" Cyd shouted as she sprinted out of the room. Shelby slowly recovered and shouted, "Cyd wait!" She only took a few steps before she tripped over something, making her do a huge faceplant! "Oww!" Shelby cried out as she got onto her knees while holding her nose.

"Where was that motivation in gym class Cyd?!" Shelby cries out as she slowly began to pick herself up. However, before she got up, she saw something shine in the corner of her eye underneath. Curious, she looks over in that direction and quickly stretches her hand out to get it. Once she grabbed hold of it, she quickly drew back her arm to see what it was.

It's a paperclip.

"Is this...?" Shelby started as she carefully examined to paperclip. She noticed that it was completely painted purple. That's when it hit her.

"Cyd's color paperclip from Kindergarten?" Shelby questioned herself as she continue to look more at the paperclip. She couldn't help but smile at this. "I remember this.."

Suddenly, everything began to spin around Shelby rapidly. 'What the-?!' Shelby couldn't even finish her thought because before she knew it, a gulf of light surrounded her and a huge flash spread out!

After the flash subsides, Shelby waits a few seconds before opening her eyes and when she did, she's greeted to a shocking surprise that will give anyone serious deja vu.

"I'm in Kindergarten?!"

* * *

 **Part 2 will be up tomorrow. : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Belated Christmas and here's Part 2! :D**

* * *

"I'm in Kindergarten?!"

Shelby didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. There's no way that she could be in Kindergarten! She looked around to make sure of it. Sure enough, she was greeted by the sight of little kids running around the room with teachers chasing after them. Some of them were laying down, others were playing with blocks or house. And one girl and three boys were sitting at four corners of the room. Yep, this was definitely Kindergarten. But, one thing struck Shelby hard: Why was she here and how she get here without Cyd?

Then it hit her.

"Cyd! I need to get back to her but how?"

As Shelby was about to make her move, she then heard the familiar ringing of a bell. It came from the teacher who was standing up front. All the kids came running to the middle and sat down. Instantly, Shelby found herself mimicking the other kids by putting up two fingers in the air. Shelby looked at herself like she was crazy for doing that. "Wait. I'm a grown teenager. I have standards". The teacher in front of her then began to speak. "Good morning class," the teacher said with a smile as she clasped her hands together. The children and Shelby then replied back by saying "Good morning Mrs Fields!". Shelby mentally kicked herself in the head as she said to herself. 'Good going Shelby, grown teenager my behind!'.

Mrs Fields continue to smile as she went on with her announcement. "Today, we have a new student with us." "Yay!" All the kids cheered as Mrs. Fields went over to the door and open it. A little girl came in. She had on a short sleeve blue shirt with jean pants, long blond hair that came in front of her chest and down to the middle. And, there's this beautiful clip that's on her head.

Shelby couldn't believe it! That little girl was…..her!

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I'll be sure to upload the rest of it tomorrow. Hope you had a great Christmas**


	3. SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAYS BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IM STILL FINISHING UP THIS STORY AND MANY MORE OF MINES AS WELL. PLUS, I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER TODAY WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! HAPPY 19! LOL ANYWAY, I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! :)


End file.
